


Wiosna

by Coralovsky



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hugs, Spring
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23970289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coralovsky/pseuds/Coralovsky
Summary: Po prostu wiosna... _/\OwO\/_
Relationships: Octane | Octavio Silva & Wattson | Natalie Paquette, Octane | Octavio Silva/Wattson | Natalie Paquette
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Wiosna

**Author's Note:**

> Napisałem to po zobaczeniu tony fanartów...

Słonce zawisło wysoko nad horyzontem i niczym złote oko spoglądało na zielone polany rzucając na nie swoje ciepłe promienie. Lekki wietrzyk muskał twarz Wattson, która siedziała między wysokimi trawami ubrana w biały top oraz równie białe szorty. Uśmiechała się lekko pozwalając ogrzać się słońcu, pozwalając rozświetlić swoje jasne, krótkie włosy.  
W powietrzu unosił się chłodny zapach traw i kwitnących kwiatów. Niedaleko od miejsca, w którym wygrzewała się Wattson rosło małe drzewo wiśniowe, ubrane w gładkie, białe płatki, które co pewien czas targał wiatr ciągnąc je w jej stronę.

\- Hola, amiga. – za plecami Natalie rozległ się znajomy głos.

Kobieta odwróciła się powoli, a gdy tylko ujrzała Octane’a ubranego w prostą, granatową kurtkę motocyklową oraz czarne rybaczki uśmiechnęła się szerzej przymykając oczy przed rażącym ją słońcem.

\- Octy! – odpowiedziała na jego powitanie.

Młodzieniec odwrócił lekko wzrok, a jego rumieńce skutecznie ukryła czarna maska z wzorem ostrych, białych zębów. Specjalnie dzisiaj nie założył swoich gogli, żeby móc lepiej przyjrzeć się Natalie, którą obserwował tylko na brudnym polu walki, bez szans na zamienienie słowa, bez szans na wymianę spojrzeń. Teraz widział ją w całej okazałości, taką jaką była naprawdę.   
Wattson wskazała mu miejsce obok siebie, a on posłusznie usiadł obok niej. Natalie z powrotem uniosła twarz do słońca, pozwalając jego ciepłym promieniom spaść na jej policzki. Octane przez cały ten czas przyglądał się Wattson nie mogąc spuścić z niej wzroku. Miała w sobie ten czarujący spokój, który przekazywała samą swoją prezencją, lekkim uśmiechem, drobnym mrugnięciem oka, zgrabnym gestem.

\- Pięknie tutaj. – powiedziała ze swoim charakterystycznym francuskim akcentem. – Dawno nie mogłam pozwolić sobie na taką beztroskę. Pięknie i cicho.

\- I trochę nudno. – wtrącił młodzieniec.

Natalie spojrzała na niego i zachichotała co skutkowało natychmiastowymi rumieńcami u Octane’a, który od razu poprawił maskę upewniając się, że zakrywa jego twarz.

\- Chodź więc. – odparła. – Zapomniałam, że nie lubisz siedzieć w jednym miejscu.

\- Nie, nie. – pokręcił głową młodzieniec. – Jeżeli tobie tylko wygodnie, to możemy zostać.

Wattson zastanowiła się chwilę, po czym szturchnęła Octane’a w bark.

\- Berek. – rzuciła roześmiana i skoczyła między trawy.

Młodzieniec siedział chwilę nie wiedząc, co ma zrobić po czym zerwał się na nogi.

\- Tak się chcesz bawić? – krzyknął za nią rozbawiony. – Myślisz, że cię nie złapię?

\- Z pewnością będziesz próbować. – odpowiedziała z daleka.

Przez następne parę minut biegali między wysokimi, zieleniącymi się trawami. Przeskakiwali nad mieniącymi się w blasku słońca kryształowymi potokami. Krzyczeli za sobą przez żyjącą, wypełnioną aromatem wiosny polanę.  
Po paru chwila przysiedli przy małym drzewie wiśni, które sypało na ich twarze białe płatki swoich kwiatów. Octane położył się i oparł głowę na udach Wattson. Natalie uśmiechnęła się lekko, po czym zaczęła głaskać i czochrać czuprynę młodzieńca.

\- Mogłabym zdjąć twoją maskę? – spytała.

Octane uniósł lekko brwi zaskoczony tym pytaniem, nie wiedząc do końca jak na nie odpowiedzieć. Po krótkiej walce z samym sobą kiwnął tylko głową i powiedział.

\- Jeżeli tylko chcesz.

\- Oui. – rzuciła kobieta. – Chyba tego chcę.

Pochyliła się lekko nad nim i ostrożnie, delikatnie pociągnęła za cienkie gumki trzymające maskę na jego twarzy. Skóra na jego policzkach był jasna, znacznie jaśniejsza niż na reszcie ciała. Różowe usta zdobiła drobna blizna tuż przy ich kącikach. Natalie przyglądała się chwilę jego twarzy i lekkim ruchem strąciła biały płatek wiśni, który spadł na jego policzek. Miała delikatne dłonie, Octane z trudem poczuł jej muśnięcie.

\- Jak ją zdobyłeś? – spytała Wattson.

\- Co zdobyłem?

\- Bliznę.

Młodzieniec odruchowo sięgnął do swoich ust. Minęło tyle czasu odkąd ostatnio zdjął swoją maskę, że sam zapomniał, że posiada na twarzy jakąkolwiek bliznę.

\- Pamiątka po pierwszych igrzyskach. – uśmiechnął się.

\- Wygrałeś?

\- Tak. – westchnął. – Jakoś mnie donieśli.

Patrzył chwilę prosto w błękitne oczy Natalie, po czym spytał wskazując na zygzakowatą szramę, która zaczynała się na jej lewej dłoni, a kończyła na policzku.

\- A ty? Skąd to masz?

\- Źle skonfigurowałam prototyp swojej zwojnicy i mnie poraziło. Przypomina mi, żeby nie bawić się prądem. – odpowiedziała z uśmiechem.

\- Mogę dotknąć? – spytał ostrożnie Octane rumieniąc się lekko.

\- Jeżeli tylko chcesz. – rzuciła naśladując jego głos.

\- Si. Chyba tego chce.

Dotknął jej przedramienia i delikatnie przejechał wzdłuż jej blizny w górę. Drobne rowki były śliskie jakby świeżo przykryte nową warstwą naskórka. Octane nawet się nie zorientował, gdy zaczął delikatnie muskać jej policzek. Natalie uśmiechnęła się lekko. Jej niespodziewany uśmiech zawstydził młodzieńca, który od razu cofnął swoją dłoń.

\- Masz bardzo delikatne ręce. – powiedziała.

\- Co? – spytał zaskoczony Octane. – Naprawdę.

\- Trudno uwierzyć, że na co dzień dzierżysz broń.

Młodzieniec zamilkł na chwilę.

\- Też masz delikatne ręce. – odparł po chwili.

\- Czyli mamy coś wspólnego.

Wattson przyglądał mu się, gdy zawstydzony potarł się po potylicy. Pod swoją kurtką nie miał nawet bluzki. Był tak bardzo ekstrawagancki, farbowane włosy, stylizowana maska. Ledwie dwa lata starszy, ale przez swoje zachowanie wydawał jej się młodszy. Mało miał w sobie dorosłości, ale w największej potrzebie, w największej bitwie wykazywał się męskością. Wszystkim szybko się nudził, dlatego teraz chwila, gdy spokojnie siedział na trawie była tak wyjątkowa.

\- Chodźmy do miasta. – Natalie przerwała milczenie. – Zjemy coś i pójdziemy na jakieś gry.

\- Naprawdę chcesz? – spytał zaskoczony Octane.

\- Sûrement[1]. – odpowiedziała z uśmiechem. – Nigdy ich nie widziałam. Elliot mówił, że są ciekawe.

Młodzieniec wyszczerzył się i stanął na nogi. Wattson również spróbowała, ale nie zdążyła Octane porwał ją w swoje ramiona.

\- Co robisz? – spytała zaskoczona.

\- Zaniosę cię. – odpowiedział nie przestając się uśmiechać. – Będzie szybciej. Chcesz?

Natalie roześmiała się i szepnęła mu do ucha.

\- Chyba tak.

Ucałowała jego policzek i pozwoliła się nieść przez całą zielona polanę skąpaną w promieniach wiosennego słońca, wypełnioną zapachem traw, kwiatów, wypełnioną zapachem kwiatu wiśni.

[1] Fr. Pewnie.


End file.
